Goodbye
by DreamCherry666
Summary: Songfic to 'Goodbye' by the Spice Girls. The hikaris go to visit that yamis in hospital after an accident, and somehow end up singing...


_**So This Is Goodbye?-Chapter 1-Bad News.**_

**I have decided to do a song fic. The song is 'Goodbye' by the Spice Girls. But as per me…YGO characters. So here we go!**

**SUMMARY- Drugs, alcohol, stupid people from the authoress' school, four psycho yamis and a car…sorry, that's my shopping list!**

**WARNING- Spice Girls songs, Yaoi, drugs, alcohol, tears, randomness and other normal shit.**

**COUPLES- Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and whatever you call it when Seth and Seto hook up…**

Yugi burst into the hospital ward. Seto, Ryou and Marik raced after him, all of them crying.

"Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar? Right?" A pale faced doctor asked.

"Yeah, that's us. Where are the others?" Yugi began to cry harder and hugged himself. Seto hugged the small boy also. It was hard not to feel sorry for the kid, he had never faced this sort of thing without his yami or at least Joseph Wheeler cheering him on. It was heartbreaking.

"They're on the other side of those doors. Why? You are all family members of my patients? Right?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that…" Ryou blushed.

"Ryou…blood." Marik pointed out to his friend.

"Ooh! Thanks!" With that he licked the blood from his bleeding arm. He had been bitting himself on the way over. It was a nervous habit of his.

"Uh…the patients are in Intensive Care. You can see them in a minute, but, just so you don't panic, they are in induced comas. They were in too much pain. But they will still be able to hear you." The doctor explained, looking at Ryou as he licked his arm.

He lead the four males into the corresponding rooms of their friends. Each walked in, head bowed, and sat on the bed next to their yami.

Yugi started crying again and hugged Yami. Ryou hiccuped and brushed Bakura's hair out of his face. Marik smiled at his sleeping friend and kissed Malik on the forehead. Seto sat down and held Seth's hand.

A nurse with blonde hair, green eyes and blue glasses walked into the room that Yami and Yugi were in. One look at Yugi's hair sent her into fits of giggles. "Hey, dude, nice hair!" She snorted and poked it gently.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of my pet. He is a cross-breed of a skunk and a porcupine."

This caused the nurse to laugh harder. "No, seriously?" She poked it again.

"Alright, you got me. Actually it's a genetic mutation…runs in the family. Personally, I like it. It suits me, don't ya think?" He smiled at his little prank. She smiled too, then poked his hair again.

In Bakura's room, Ryou was crying so hard that the nurse actually thought that Bakura had died!

"No, he isn't dead, it's just that it's painful for me to see him like this…that all." Ryou explained blushing.

"Older brother?" The nurse asked as she looked at the two teenage boys. Ryou blushed harder.

"Uh, no. Not really. He's my twin…but we're orphans…we don't know which of us is older." He lied, quite well the authoress might add. The nurse nodded and hugged him. Then she went and poked his hair.

In Malik's room, Marik was fidgeting with the wires on the life-support machine. The nurse looked at him as he tried to refrain from looking at his koibito.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked as Marik began to cry helplessly.

"He's my bestest friend! I don't wanna lose him!" He cried harder. "He doesn't know how much he means to me!" He screamed and hugged Malik.

The nurse, who had seen Ryou and Yugi crying previously, gently hugged his shoulders. "Hey, he's only in a coma, he can still hear you. Why don't you tell him?"

Marik sniffed and hugged Malik tighter. "Okay…I'll try…" He frowned as she began to poke his hair.

Seto looked at his sleeping friend. Seth seemed so peaceful, I mean beside all the cuts and bruises and tubes and wires, that is. It was sad.

That goddamned nurse with no name had just entered. Seto glared at her as she ran over to him and glomped him. "HI! D'ya wanna gummi bear? I'm obsessed with them! Hey, you're Seto Kaiba…OH MY RA!" She giggled, clearly on a sugar high. (A/N- This should have revealed who our dear nurse is…)

"Uh…hi…um…no thanks…" Seto eyed her strangely. '_She should be shot_.' He thought to himself.

'_Who? The sugar high nurse with the gummi bears that kept poking my hair?_' Yugi replied.

'_I met her, she seemed nice. She gave me a hug…she has big boobs…_' Ryou giggled at his thought.

'_Evil woman hugged me too. Then she had the guts to poke my hair too!_' Marik sniffed.

'_Yeah, she took one look at me, ran over and tried to asphyxiate me in her breasts!_' Seto shuddered.

Yugi giggled. '_You mean I was the only one who didn't get hugged?_'

'_Yes!_'

'_Suck!_'

The doctor had been and gone. Taking each yami off to surgery to have bones set, internal wounds looked at again, wounds dressed, painkillers administered…etc. He also explained what had happened to the yamis.

"They were driving along and two cars full of random drunken teens from the authoress' school came along and crashed into them, one from either side. And seeing as the authoress clearly does not like these people, they were all thrown from the car for not wearing seatbelts, set on fire because they were smoking and drinking alcohol at the same time or just randomly experienced spontaneous combustion. So they all died. But seeing so she likes Yami, Malik, Bakura and Seth, she let them live…" This is where that maniac nurse ran past, still holding a bag of gummi bears.

"I AM THE AUTHORESS!" I screamed…I mean, _she_ screamed…heh…yes… .:Shifty eyes:.

Yugi sniffed and started humming. Humming turned into whistling. Whistling turned into singing.

In the other rooms, Ryou, Marik and Seto were doing the same. Same song and all, believe it or not, that song was…'Goodbye' by the Spice Girls! .:Canned applause:. .:Canned laughter:.

Yugi sighed.

_No, no, no, no._

_No, no, no, no._

_No, no, no, no._

Seto smirked. This was…uncomfortable…

_Listen little child, there will come a day,_

_When you will be able, able to say…_

Ryou sniffed.

_Never mind the pain, or the aggravation,_

_You know there's a better way, for you and me to be._

Marik twirled his hair.

_Look for a rainbow in every storm,_

_Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me._

Yugi rased his voice.

_Goodbye my friend._

Marik whispered.

_(I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here.)_

Ryou held his voice steady with some difficulty.

_It's not the end._

Seto tried not to draw attention to himself.

_(Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear.)_

_So glad we made it, time will never change it- no, no, no._

_No, no, no, no._

Yugi giggled, this was fun.

_Just a little girl, big imagination,_

_Never letting no-one take it away,_

_Went into the world, what a revelation,_

_She found there's a better way for you and me to be._

Ryou grinned and bared his fangs.

_Look for a rainbow in every storm,_

_Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you,_

_You'll always be someone's baby._

Seto blushed.

_Goodbye my friend._

Marik bit his lip.

_(I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here.)_

Yugi smiled at Yami's sleeping figure.

_It's not the end._

Ryou brushed his hair from his face.

_(Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear.)_

Seto twitched, the authoress was making him sing!

_So glad we made it, time will never change it- no, no, no._

_No, no, no, no._

_You know it's time to say goodbye- no, no, no, no._

Marik frowned, he didn't sing at home. So why here?

_The times when we would play about,_

_The way we used to scream and shout,_

_We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way._

Yugi smiled harder, the others were uncomfortable.

_Look for a rainbow in every storm,_

_Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you,_

_You'll always be someone's baby._

Ryou grinned, he had a main part!

_Goodbye my friend._

Seto snarled, he liked the limelight, even if it meant singing.

_(I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here.)_

Malik coughed at his line, how do they know?

_It's not the end._

Yugi squealed, it was his turn again!

_(Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear.)_

Ryou smiled, he liked his line.

_So glad we made it, time will never, never ever change it._

Seto sniffed, he hated soppy stories with no real plot.

_No, no, no, no- you know it's time to say goodbye,_

Marik frowned, he hated trust exercises.

_No, no, no, no- and don't forget you can rely,_

Yugi sniffed, he didn't want to.

_No, no, no, no- you know it's time to say goodbye,_

Ryou pouted, rely on what? A yami that's in a coma?

_No, no, no, no- and don't forget you can rely,_

Seto smiled, yeah, he'd help, help by pulling Seth's plug.

_No, no, no, no- I will help, help you on your way,_

Marik grinned, he had the last word and the song was finally over!

_No, no, no, no- I will be with you everyday._

"Seto? Were you just singing? And what's that thought about some loony nurse?"

"SETH! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Yugi? Hey, that was the sweetest thing you have ever done for me. Thank you."

"YAY! MY YAMI!"

"Too tight, you're squeezing me too tight!"

"Ryou? You have the voice of the angel you are."

"Thank you, 'Kura. I have truly earned my wings."

"Hey, don't get too happy, you'll end up like me…in a hospital bed!"

"You call that singing? I'll whoop you're ass!"

"Says you, Malik! Look where you are!"

"Yeah, well…when I get out of here…I'm challenging you to karaoke!"

Alright, so it's soppy, big deal. The yamis were better, the hikaris were happy, they had all sung a Spice Girls song and that maniac nurse was still on the loose in the hospital with her bag of gummi bears.

As the group walked out of the hospital, the yamis leaning slightly on their hikaris, that crazy nurse came out and handed them each a bag of gummi bears. She than hugged them all individually and ran off giggling. Seth turned to Seto.

"I take it, that was the nurse?" Seth glared at her.

"Yeah, that was her." Seto sighed.

Suddenly, she returned. She poked Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik's hair before running off once again. Everyone stared after her, thought for a moment that she looked oddly like the authoress, shrugged briefly and went home.

**I am the nurse! Yeah, I'm blonde with green eyes, blue glasses and people constantly pointing out that I have large breasts. I would appreciate it if they stopped pointing out things I already know.**

**DC66 got me into the habit of poking/playing with people's hair. **

**DC66- .:grins:.**

**Uh, the gummi bears…my German teacher gave us some in a fourth period class and I kind of went spaz. During fifth period I sat upside down on my chair, fell off it three times, giggled non-stop, talked in a rapid, squeaky voice and coloured in my hands with a yellow high-lighter. During sixth…I had more gummi bears, I continued giggling, fell off my chair again and contemplated running laps of the room.**

**Don't ask me why I did this, I just did. Now I think we should go over to DC66 to…I dunno, do whatever she wants to do. Later!**

**DC66- .:shrugs:. I don't feel like anything 'random' at the moment, so just review and shut her up, please?**


End file.
